


milk and honey

by tinacita



Series: loki [4]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sneaks off for a spa vacation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	milk and honey

**Author's Note:**

> another ttt story
> 
> enjoy!!

I truly despised being here on Midgard. I really do not know which was worse – having to be here with my idiot “brother,” or the lack of culture and civilization.

If I were to be honest, it was mother that I missed. I loved spending time with her, even when she was yelling at me. If she were still alive, things would be different…

But alas, here I am, stuck living with that moron and his girlfriend. At least he tried to make it bearable – the house in which she lived had a rather large basement. She had it “finished,” as she put it, so I am completely self-sufficient and alone down here.

I also must admit, that because of her influence over the dumb oaf, we returned to Asgard periodically and I was able to bring a number of my most treasured books back.

I smiled to myself as I perused my ever growing library, pausing as I ran my fingers over several tomes which were mother’s. Contrary to what all those idiots believed, some of my powers were indeed intact. I smuggled a few back each time we returned to this horrible realm.

I sat down and picked up my tablet. I also must say that I do like this internet thing. I was learning that there was culture here, but in other parts of this realm.

That was utterly frustrating, because I was not permitted to travel alone. Little did they all know that I was currently working to correct that…

Another six Midgardian months had passed before I was able to regain most of my powers. My mother’s most prized seidr book aided me in the final phase of the restoration.

The whole process had been very stressful. Even the big oaf noticed that I was grumpier than normal.

“Brother, you really need to relax! There are so many wonderful things to do here. Just pick one and we’ll go!” Thor said excitedly.

I sighed and shook my head. He just didn’t understand.

“Thank you, but I much prefer to read,” I replied calmly.

“When you change your mind, let me know! I’m sure Jane can suggest some fun things for us to do!” Thor chirped as he left.

“Stupid fool,” I muttered after he was gone. That’s when I put the first part of my plan into action…

I had read about a place called Scandinavia, where they have spas, which, from the descriptions that I read, sounded most delightful.

Phase 1 of my plan involved an interactive clone. That was most challenging, but thanks to mother’s book, it was much easier than foreseen.

Phase 2 was my trip to Scandinavia. Rather than risk using the primitive methods of transportation here on Midgard, I simply teleported myself to a land known as Sweden. I arrived at the rail station as planned, and apprehensively took a taxi to the spa where I had made a reservation.

_So many details to arrange for a mere vacation…_

After having safely reached my destination, I checked in.

 _They certainly have such bizarre vocabulary_ , I thought as I was led to my quarters.

I had requested their most magnificent rooms; I AM a prince. And I was definitely pleased…

In Midgardian terminology, it was called a luxury suite. There was a small cooking and eating area with an adjoining lounge. The bedroom was quite large, with an attached bathroom. It also had a private balcony, upon which there were a small table, 2 chairs, and a chaise.

“Perfect,” I said, as the attendant placed my bags in the bedroom. I then tipped the man – _such a strange custom_ – and began to, finally, relax. On the table in the lounge was a book with all the services that the spa offered. There were 2 which intrigued me, and given that I was staying for a Midgardian week, I fully intended to indulge in them both.

The following day I had the hydrotherapy bath. The warm bubbly water was very soothing, but the tall light haired man who massaged me afterward was not. I felt very… uncomfortable… having a MAN touch me like that.

On my 3rd day, I decided to venture out and see what the town was like. It reminded me of some of the small villages we had on Asgard. And I was fascinated by their language. It was so different than that of the place where I was forced to live with the big lug and his woman.

I also checked in on my clone, and found my plan succeeding marvelously. That helped me relax even further.

On the 4th day, I decided to try the milk and honey bath. I did, however, request a female to attend to me. They readily obliged, and told me to be in spa room 5 at noon.

As I walked through the lounge in my dark green silk robe, I couldn’t help but smirk as a number of other guests stared as I confidently made my way to room 5. Weak, pathetic, underlings… As I walked into the appointed room, I found it empty. But not for long…

“Mr. Laufeyson?” a sweet voice asked from behind the screen.

“Yes,” I replied, turning around and laying eyes on a truly lovely creature. She had raven hair, like me, but hers fell in soft waves, and the clearest light blue eyes I’d ever seen.

“How do you do? I’m Annika, your masseuse for the afternoon,” she said.

My eyes took in the sight before me… she was petite, but with stunning legs, and her white dress accentuated her curves.

I smiled lasciviously. “I am much better now,” I replied cheekily.

She smirked in response. “We will begin with the honey scrub. Please remove your robe and lie face down on the table. I’ll return momentarily.”

_Annika … what a delectable name… I MUST have her…_

I did as I was commanded, for once, and laid down on the table. After a few moments, I heard the door open, followed by a nearly inaudible gasp.

“Excellent. I see you’re ready to begin,” she said softly.

I smiled, and lifted my head to look at her. “Loki.”

“I’m sorry?” she said. “My name is Loki. I’d prefer you to call me that… Annika,” I replied, her name slowly rolling off my tongue.

“Of course,” she sighed, “Now please, lie down.”

I smiled again before placing my head on the padded extension. I groaned softly as I felt her velvety soft hands on my back, massaging the scrub onto my skin.

“How does that feel…? Loki…” she asked softly.

I could only moan in response. She took that as an affirmation to continue, and did so. It was starting to become most uncomfortable lying on my stomach, as her delicate motions were arousing me.

I shifted slightly, and she said, “Are you all right?”

“Yes Annika. I am just not particularly fond of lying on my stomach,” I replied breathily.

“My apologies,” she said, “Please turn over. There is a towel to cover yourself. I’ll be back shortly.”

As I pushed myself up and lay down on my back, I couldn’t help but chuckle.

_Cover myself? I think not!_

I had closed my eyes, but heard her gasp again, much louder this time, as she gazed upon my glorious nudity. Several minutes passed as I lay there, fully exposed, during which time I heard her trying to regain her composure. Finally I broke the silence.

“Are you all right Annika? Is there a problem?”

“No. I’m ready,” she stated.

She restarted her ministrations, and I could not help but be further aroused as her hands made their way lower down my body.

Nearly certain that she would stop and continue with my legs, I was pleasantly surprised when I felt both of her hands slowly start to stroke me. Despite being a god, I did not last long at all. Her long fluid strokes aroused me quickly, and I found my release soon after.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Annika was also flushed.

 _Spectacular,_ I thought as I began to breathe normally.

As she cleaned her hands on the nearby towel, she said, “I’ll go and prepare your bath. When you’ve… recovered… the bath is in the adjoining room.”

“Mmmmm,” I replied, licking my lips.

I did not want her to be suspicious, so I relaxed for a few more minutes before entering the bath.

It was very impressive. It was an extremely large round bath, filled with what I believed to be milk and more honey.

As enticing as that was, I was even more drawn to the lovely Swedish woman who was already relaxing in said bath.

“Had I known that YOU would be waiting for me, I would not have relaxed for so long,” I said hungrily.

Annika smiled. “I find clients enjoy a light massage in the bath.”

I chuckled as I stepped into the warm, opaque liquid. “That feels quite… unique,” I said as I moved toward her.

Annika held my gaze as I approached her slowly. I was more than delightfully surprised to find her nude.

“Delicious…” I said softly as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Annika then proceeded to grab my shoulders and pull me into a deep kiss. I moaned as she slipped her tongue between my lips. I nibbled on her neck as my hands massaged her breasts. She moaned against me as my one hand slid down her body.

“Please Loki,” she sighed, “Please!”

Thankfully the entire rim of the bath was padded. Annika’s head fell back as I thrust into her.

“Oh god,” she whimpered, and I could not help the wide grin which spread across my face.

Despite my best efforts to go slowly, the combination of the warm liquids and Annika enveloping me was rapidly pushing me to the edge.

“Loki,” she panted, her legs tightening around my hips.

I could feel how close she was. I pulled her even closer to me and whispered, “Annika…”

That was all she needed, as she came undone in my arms, screaming my name. Feeling her around me triggered my own release, and I held her close to me as we both relaxed.

“Annika… you were wonderful…” I sighed as she placed soft kissed on my neck.

She looked at me for a moment, and then said, “Such high praise from my King…”

I was so stunned by her statement that I let go of Annika and got out of the bath.

“What are you speaking of?” I inquired.

She smiled mischievously. “I know EXACTLY who you are. I was in Germany that evening and I WILLINGLY kneeled before you.”

I could not respond I was so shocked.

“Please my king,” Annika begged as she joined me, “mark me as your loyal subject.”

I smiled lustfully at her, saying, “Yes, and then you will KNEEL for your king…”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
